1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas laser system re-activatable without any damage within a short time during recovery of power supply after the power supply has been interrupted due to a blackout or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a gas laser oscillator is activated after laser gas exchanging in the laser oscillator. In order to shorten time for activating the laser oscillator, a method for skipping a part of a laser gas exchanging process at the time of activation under certain conditions is described in, for example, Published Japanese Patent No. 2737177 (JP2737177B). According to the method described in JP2737177B, a part of the laser gas exchanging process is skipped when an operation stop time of the laser oscillator is within a given time or a gas temperature in the laser oscillator is equal to or higher than a given temperature after the operation of the laser oscillator has been stopped.
JP2737177B offers a method concerning re-activation after the stopping operation of the laser oscillator has been normally carried out. Consequently, for example, when power is undesirably cut off due to a blackout or the like, the method described in JP2737177B cannot be applied. Moreover, when the power is cut off due to the blackout or the like, if time until re-activation is excessively short, some devices constituting the gas laser system may be damaged.